Flat contact sockets which form an electrical connection between an electrical conductor and a flat contact received in a flat contact receptacle of the flat contact socket are known in the art. Known flat contact sockets, however, unevenly distribute a flow of current from the conductor to the flat contact. The uneven distribution of flow results in areas with a high flow of current and a correspondingly high temperature, which can damage the flat contact socket and the flat contact.